A CDMA single-mode dual-standby terminal refers to a communication terminal which realizes the synchronous use of two cards based on a single base band and a single radio frequency module and therefore expands communication capacity. That is, a terminal user has two number accesses for initiating a short message service and therefore experiences an improved communication service.
However, in actual use, the short message service of a CDMA single-mode dual-standby terminal has certain randomness, which is mainly embodied in the following two aspects: certain randomness in sending a short message from a network side to a terminal, and certain randomness in submission of a message initiated by a terminal user.
Moreover, in actual use, apart from temporal discontinuity in sending and receiving processes, there is an increase in data quantity of messages sent or received by a CDMA single-mode dual-standby terminal each time due to a long-content short message service and a short message group sending service. Therefore, a CDMA single-mode dual-standby terminal having only one radio frequency mechanism is required to be capable of managing concurrent competing dual-standby short message services reasonably when scheduling messages. Furthermore, a CDMA single-mode dual-standby terminal is also required to take account of influence of other supported communication services (e.g., voice service, data service and the like) on a short message service.
No technical solution has been proposed to reasonable short message scheduling of a CDMA single-mode dual-standby terminal.